


A Typical Holiday

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Blanket Fic, Canadian Shack, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Kyon's opinion, this is their worst holiday ever, but he suspects Haruhi might have planned it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I'd never heard of the Canadian Shack meme before this week, and never seen due South in my life, but I had an idea of how to play with the trope so hey, why not?
> 
> I think this also proves that I can write Kyon/Haruhi into just about anything.

I should have started to worry as soon as it became apparent that it was just going to be me and Haruhi on this holiday. Even though the rest of the SOS Brigade all had perfectly understandable reasons for not joining us, I should have known that there are no coincidences where Haruhi is involved. But we were going to _Canada_. What terrible things could Haruhi possibly have planned for us in Canada? It wouldn't be like the desert island, where she insisted that there had to be a murder mystery. We weren't going to be in the USA, where it would take her at least a year to live out all the movie cliches that she surely believed constituted a 'real American experience'. Surely the worst 'typical Canadian experience' she could think up would be a moose getting into our food.

Clearly I just didn't have enough imagination.

"Something strange is going on," I said, when the first snowflakes began to fall on the path we were treading through the forest. "Haruhi, why is it snowing?"

"It's Canada," she said, dismissively. "It snows all the time."

"It's the end of spring. I don't think the snow is normal."

"But it's Canada!" she said, as though that settled the matter - and in Haruhi's mind, it did. "Don't worry about the snow, Kyon, it's part of the true Canadian experience! Enjoy it!"

This was the point at which I should have tried to argue with her and suggest we head back to our hostel just in case the snow got any worse. But I reasoned that it was almost summer and a little snow wouldn't hurt. Twenty minutes later, when the gentle snowfall had become a storm, stinging our skin, piling up around our ankles and obscuring our vision, I finally realised that this may have been a mistake.

"Haruhi!" I could barely see her. I groped forward blindly and got a handful of her jacket.

She glanced over her shoulder at me, managed to look annoyed as usual. "What?"

"We have to turn back!" I shouted, over the wind. "We're not prepared for this, we'll freeze if we stay out here."

"No, we have to keep going," she said.

"We need shelter!"

"We'll find shelter!" She insisted. "Don't you know? In every story where people are stranded in the wilderness by a sudden storm, they always find an empty cabin where they can wait out the storm."

"Oh yeah? What about the ones who disappear forever or freeze to death?" I shouted, but she'd already grown bored with me and forged ahead on her own. And as tempting as it was to just leave her to risk her life while I went back to warmth and safety, I couldn't do it. I seriously doubted that Haruhi Suzumiya was capable of getting lost or freezing to death, but I couldn't help following. Just in case.

Naturally, I'd barely been walking for another minute before Haruhi was pointing ahead and shouting "Look, I told you!"

Sure enough, there was a small wooden cabin just ahead of us on the path, just as Haruhi predicted. "It's probably locked," I said to her, as she stomped through the snow to rap on the door. "Or there's someone else there. Or it belongs to some hermit who's going to shoot us for trespassing."

"Empty," said Haruhi, cheerfully, as the door swung open to reveal a single room with a bare minimum of furniture. She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. "Don't just stand there, shut the door!"

I sat down on the flimsy single stretcher bed as Haruhi explored the rest of the cabin. "It's still freezing in here."

"At least we're out of the wind," said Haruhi, peering into a cupboard. "I don't see anything we could use to start a fire though."

Which was probably a good thing. The cabin seemed to be made entirely of wood, and I wouldn't put it past her to accidentally burn the whole thing down. I sighed and lay down, listening to the dull sound of the wind that came through the walls, and then hugged my knees to my chest as a shiver ran through me. "This is the worst holiday ever."

Haruhi, uncharacteristically, said nothing. She just looked over her shoulder at me, and strangely, she actually looked kind of hurt. Then she finally stood up, clutching a blanket she'd found hidden away. "I think it's fun," she said, quietly, like she was disappointed. Then she smirked. "But if you don't have any spirit of adventure, I guess I don't have to share this with you."

"I'll find another one," I said, as she threw it over her shoulders.

"There aren't any others." She sat down next to me, looking far too smug. "If you stop complaining and admit that this is the perfect Canadian holiday, I might let you share."

"It's not the _best_ holiday," I mumbled, sitting up. "Can I share anyway?"

"Hmm," she said, and loosened the blanked from her shoulders. But she didn't stop there, pushing me down on my back again and climbing on top of me, pulling the blanked over both of us. "Do you think perhaps I could _make_ it the best holiday?"

It was very, very easy to forget the cold outside with Haruhi's body pressed against mine, soft and warm, her knees between my legs and her hands either side of my face, and her hair hanging down over both of us. She shifted her hips against mine and I gulped, and then she smiled as she leaned down to kiss me, hot and comforting at once.

I suddenly realised that her plans for this holiday were a little more extensive than just getting lost in the woods.

"You're right," I murmured. "You're always right, Haruhi. Best holiday ever."


End file.
